


I'd lie

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan is over the moon for phil but is phil over the moon for him? *based on the song I'd lie by Taylor swift





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *the first chapter is the lyrics for the song as in the second chapter I tweaked the lyrics just a tad

I don’t think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He’ll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I’m laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And...

[Chorus:]  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father’s eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I’d lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn’t a light go on?  
Doesn’t he know that I’ve had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don’t let nobody see me wishing he was mine

[Chorus]

He stands there, then walks away  
My god if I could only say,  
"I’m holding every breath for you..."

He’d never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My god, he’s beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father’s eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I’d lie


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t think that drivers seat  
Has ever looked this good to me

 

Dan smiles as he listens to phil ramble on about random subjects. Hell dan could listen to his best friend talk about anything and never get bored (well not too bored).

He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

 

Dan looks over at phil in the passenger seat and his heart thumps as phils eyes light up as he talks about all the things that have happened to him today.

He’ll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I’m laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

 

“I don't think I'll ever fall in love dan” phil says. “Why do you think that phil”? “I'm not sure if I'll ever meet the perfect one for me”. Dan sweats nervously hoping phil will change his mind and maybe dan will have a chance.

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

 

All those corny jokes phil tells well dan laughs at them all. He's lovestruck with this boy and he has no way way to tell if he will ever be his. For now he's just happy being phil's best friend chatting with him about all of phil's favorite muse songs.

And...  
I could tell you his favorite color's blue He loves to play video games, born on the 30th  
His mum is beautiful, he has his father’s eyes

 

Dans chest hurt every time he saw phil laugh because he knew phil would never be his.

And if you asked me if I love him,  
I’d lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth

 

Dan loves the way phil lights up over every little thing that grabs his attention.

Shouldn’t a light go on?  
Doesn’t he know that I’ve had him memorized for so long?

 

Why couldn't phil see that dan was so in love over the moon for him what would it take to make him see!

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry

 

“Oh Phil you'll find somebody”. “What if I don't dan”? “Well then I'll always be here for you”. “Thanks dan”. 

I don’t let nobody see me wishing he was mine

 

Dans heart breaks once again.

I could tell you his favorite color's blue He loves to play video games, born on the 30th His mum is beautiful, he has his father’s eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I’d lie

“Dan it's useless”! “No it's not”! “Well what do you know”?! Dans heart is crushed as hears phil slam his bedroom door.

He stands there, then walks away  
My god if I could only say,  
"I’m holding every breath for you..."

 

He’d never tell you but he obsessed with anime   
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My god, he’s beautiful."  
So I play my piano   
And pray for a miracle

 

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's blue   
He loves to play video games, oh and his bright smile well it just kills me  
His mum is beautiful, he has his father’s eyes

 

“You were right dan” phil says walking up to him. “About what”? “I met the most amazing girl today at Starbucks”! “Oh really” dan says his heart sinking. “Yeah we're going on our first date tonight isn't that great”? “Yeah sure”.

And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I’d lie

All dan wanted was for phil to be happy and now he really knew that he wasn't the one for his amazing phil.


End file.
